Taksonlar
Dosya:Biologic tasnif.svg.png Dosya:Arabic Biological classification L Pengo ar.svg.png Takson, canlıların sınıflandırılmasında, alemden alt türe kadar bir hiyerarşi içinde düzenlenmiş tüm birimlerin ortak adı. Saka kuşu, kuşlar, kordalılar, denildiği zaman bir grup organizma kastedilir. Eğer böyle biyolojik bir grup, sınıflandırma kademelerinde biyolog tarafından ayırdedici karakterleri bakımından yeterince farklı görülürse o zaman organizma takson adını alır. Takson, belirli bir kategoriye girebilecek derecede ayırdedici farklılıklara sahip olan herhangi bir derecedeki (cins, tür, alt tür, v.s.) taksonomik gruptur. Taksonomik basamaklarda (kategori) yer alan taksonomik birimler (takson) tabloda gösterdiği gibi sıralanabilir. En üst kategorilerde yer alan taksonlar, daha aşağıdaki taksonları içine alır. Ayrıca, örnek olarak bir şubede bir veya birden fazla sınıf; bir sınıfta bir veya birden fazla takım olabilir. Aynı durum familya, cins ve türler için de geçerlidir. Dış bağlantılar (İngilizce) * Systematics - A Simple Introduction * Biological Diversity and Classification * Speciation, Phylogeny, and Taxonomy * Soru: Two empires or three? (E. Mayr) * Cevap: Default taxonomy: Ernst Mayr's view of the microbial world :fa:آرایه (زیست‌شناسی) --------------- Takson From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi Jump to: navigation , search Git ve: kullan, ara For the journal, see Taxon (journal) . Dergi için) Takson (Journal bkz. African elephants form a widely-accepted taxon, the genus Loxodonta Afrika filleri bir yaygın kabul takson formu, cins Loxodonta A taxon ( plural: taxa ) is a group of (one or more) organisms, which a taxonomist adjudges to be a unit. Bir takson (çoğul: takson) bir taksonomistler bir birim olarak adjudges (bir veya daha fazla) organizmalar, bir grup. Usually a taxon is given a name and a rank, although neither is a requirement. Ancak ne bir gerekliliktir Genellikle bir takson, bir isim ve rütbesi verilir. Defining what belongs or does not belong to such a taxonomic group is done by a taxonomist. Ne ya ait böyle bir taksonomik gruba ait olmayan bir taksonomistler tarafından yapılır tanımlama. It is not uncommon for one taxonomist to disagree with another on what exactly belongs to a taxon, or on what exact criteria should be used for inclusion. Biri taksonomistler için başka ne tam bir takson, veya tam kriterleri dahil ne için kullanılması gerektiğini Doğum ait üzerinde hemfikir için nadir değildir. Taxonomists sometimes make a distinction between "good" (or natural) taxa and others that are "not good" (or artificial). Taxonomists bazen arasında "iyi" (veya) takson ve "iyi değil diğerleri" (veya) yapay doğal bir ayrım yapmak. Today it is common to define a good taxon as one that reflects presumptive evolutionary ( phylogenetic ) relationships. Bugün tek olarak iyi bir takson tanımlamak için ortak olduğunu evrimsel (filogenetik) ilişkileri presumptive yansıtır. But this is not mandatory. Ancak zorunlu değil bu. A taxon may be given a formal name, a scientific name. Bir takson resmi bir adı, bir bilimsel adı verilebilir. Such a scientific name is governed by one of the Nomenclature Codes , which sets out rules to determine which scientific name is correct for that particular grouping. Böyle bir bilimsel adı bir terminoloji Kodlar, hangi bilimsel adı söz konusu gruplandırma için doğru olup olmadığını belirlemek için kurallar koyan tarafından yönetilmektedir. Advocates of phylogenetic nomenclature , using cladistic methods, do require taxa to be monophyletic , consisting of all descendants of some ancestor. Filogenetik adlandırma savunanlar, cladistic yöntemleri kullanarak, takson, bazı atası tüm torunları oluşan monofiletik olmak gerektirir. They generally do not refer to taxa as their basic unit, but to " clades ", a clade being a special form of taxon. Genellikle takson için temel birim olarak, ama bakın olmayan bir clade takson özel bir formu olan "clades", için. However, even in traditional nomenclature, few taxonomists of our time would establish new taxa that they know to be paraphyletic . [ 1 ] A famous example of a widely accepted taxon that is not also a clade is the " Reptilia ". Ancak, geleneksel adlandırma bile, bizim zaman birkaç taxonomists ki paraphyletic olduğunu bildiğimiz yeni takson oluşturacağını söyledi. 1 yaygın biçimde kabul edilen takson, aynı zamanda bir clade olmayan bir ünlü örneği "Reptilia". Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Definition 1 Tanımı * 2 Ranks 2 Ranks * 3 See also 3 Ayrıca bakınız * 4 References 4 Referanslar [ edit ] Definition Değiştir Tanımı The Glossary of the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature (1999) defines [ 2 ] a Uluslararası Kodu Zooloji Adlandırma (1999) ve bir sözlüğü tanımlar 2 bir * "taxon, (pl. taxa), n. "takson, (Levha takson), n. A taxonomic unit, whether named or not: ie a population, or group of populations of organisms which are usually inferred to be phylogenetically related and which have characters in common which differentiate (qv) the unit (eg a geographic population, a genus, a family, an order) from other such units. Bir taksonomik birimi olup olmadığını adlı: nüfusu yani veya organizmaların popülasyonlarının genellikle filogenetik ilişkili olduğu ve hangi (QV) birim ayırt ortak karakter anlaşılmaktadır olan grup (bir cins, bir coğrafi nüfus örneğin aile, diğer birimler böyle bir sipariş). A taxon encompasses all included taxa of lower rank (qv) and individual organisms. Bir takson düşük rütbe (QV) ve bireysel organizmaların tüm dahil takson kapsar. ..." ..." But there are other definitions. Ancak başka tanımları vardır. [ edit ] Ranks Değiştir Sıralamalar A taxon can be assigned a rank, usually (but not necessarily) when it is given a formal name. Bir takson, genellikle (ama mutlaka) zaman resmi bir ad verilir bir sıra atanabilir. The rank of a given taxon is not necessarily fixed, but can be altered later by another (or the same) taxonomist. Belirli bir takson ve rütbesi mutlaka, ama sabit değil daha sonra başka bir (veya aynı) taksonomistler tarafından değiştirilebilir. "Phylum" applies formally to any biological domain , but traditionally it was always used for animals, whereas "Division" was traditionally often used for plants , fungi , etc. "Şube" resmen herhangi bir biyolojik etki alanı için, ama geçerlidir geleneksel olarak her zaman hayvanlar için kullanılan, "Division" geleneksel sık bitki kullanıldı ise, mantar, vb Bilimsel sınıflandırma sisteminin çeşitli düzeylerde. Ayrıntı The hierarchy of biological classification 's eight major taxonomic ranks . Biyolojik sınıflandırma 'bir hiyerarşi sekiz büyük taksonomik sırada var. Intermediate minor rankings are not shown. Orta küçük sıralaması gösterilmez. A prefix is used to indicate a ranking of lesser importance. Bir önek daha az önemli bir sıralama belirtmek için kullanılır. The prefix super- indicates a rank above, the prefix sub- indicates a rank below. Önek süper bir sıra yukarıda gösterir, öneki alt altında bir sıra gösterir. In zoology the prefix infra- indicates a rank below sub- . Zooloji yılında öneki infra-gösterir alt altında bir sıra-. For instance: Örneğin: Superclass Üst sınıf Class Class Subclass Subclass Infraclass Alt sınıf Rank is relative, and restricted to a particular systematic schema. Rank, göreli ve belirli bir sistematik bir şema ile sınırlı. For example, liverworts have been grouped, in various systems of classification, as a family, order, class, or division (phylum). Örneğin, liverworts, sınıflandırılması çeşitli sistemlerinde, bir aile, sipariş, sınıf veya bölme (Phylum) olarak gruplandırılmış edilmiştir. The use of a narrow set of ranks is challenged by users of cladistics ; for example, the mere 10 ranks traditionally used between animal families (governed by the ICZN ) and animal phyla (usually the highest relevant rank in taxonomic work) often cannot adequately represent the evolutionary history as more about a lineage's phylogeny becomes known. Rütbeleri dar bir setinin kullanımı Cladistics kullanıcıları tarafından meydan olduğunu, örneğin, sadece 10 saflarını geleneksel hayvan aileler arasında (ICZN tarafından) ve hayvan şubelerinin taksonomik çalışmalarında (genellikle en yüksek ilgili rank) tabi çoğu zaman yeterince temsil edebilir kullanılan bir soydan's Phylogeny hakkında daha fazla olarak evrimsel tarihin bilinen olur. In addition, the class rank is quite often not an evolutionary but a phenetical and paraphyletic group and as opposed to those ranks governed by the ICZN, can usually not be made monophyletic by exchanging the taxa contained therein. Ayrıca, sınıf bir rütbe ama evrimsel oldukça sık olmayan bir phenetical ve paraphyletic grup ve bu sırada ICZN tarafından yönetilir karşı, genellikle monofiletik takson alışverişi tarafından yapılamaz orada bulunuyordu. This has given rise to phylogenetic taxonomy and the ongoing development of the PhyloCode , which is to govern the application of names to clades . Bu filogenetik taksonomi ve PhyloCode olan clades için isim uygulama yönetmek olduğunu ve sürekli bir gelişim ortaya vermiştir. [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız * Alpha taxonomy Alfa taksonomi * Folk taxonomy Folk taksonomisi * Chresonym Chresonym * Cladistics Cladistics * International Code of Botanical Nomenclature (ICBN) Uluslararası Kodu Botanik Adlandırma (ICBN) ve * International Code of Zoological Nomenclature (ICZN) Uluslararası Kodu Zooloji Adlandırma (ICZN) ve * Rank (botany) Rank (botanik) * Rank (zoology) Rank (Zooloji) * Segregate (taxonomy) Tecrit (taksonomi) [ edit ] References Değiştir Referanslar 1. ^ de Queiroz, K & J Gauthier (1990). ^ De Queiroz, K & J Gauthier (1990). " Phylogeny as a Central Principle in Taxonomy: Phylogenetic Definitions of Taxon Names " (PDF). Systematic Zoology 39 (4): 307–322 . http://vertebrates.si.edu/herps/herps_pdfs/deQueiroz_pdfs/1990deQ_GauSZ.pdf . "Phylogeny bir Merkez İlke Taksonomi de: Filogenetik Tanımlar Takson Adları" (PDF). Sistematik Zooloji 39 (4): 307-322. Http://vertebrates.si.edu/herps/herps_pdfs/deQueiroz_pdfs/1990deQ_GauSZ.pdf. 2. ^ ICZN (1999) International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. ^ ICZN (1999) International Code of Zoological Adlandırma. Glossary . Glossary. International Commission on Zoological Nomenclature. International Commission on Zoological Adlandırma gör. Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taxon " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taxon" 'dan alındı Categories : Scientific classification | Zoological nomenclature | Botanical nomenclature Sayfa kategorileri: Bilimsel sınıflandırma | Zoological isimlendirme | Botanik adlandırma *